Shinigami and Ninja don't mix
by Emoanimeducky
Summary: Naruto falls into a whirlpool and finds himself in s.s. Yachiru will try and help him get back to his dimension but in the end will she want him to go back? YachiruxNaruto! bleach and Naruto crossover! chapter 6 is up, called Snow Day.
1. the meeting

**Chapter 1: the meeting**

* * *

Shinigami and Ninja don't mix!

Wow I was thinking today about Naruto and Bleach all in one and I was thinking that Yachiru has a crush on like nobody so... Here's the couple... YachiruxNaruto!!!! How do they meet? Well you'll have to read then don't cha?

Description: Naruto and Yachiru meet one day (A/N Yachiru is like now... 14 and Naruto is 14 as well) While Yachiru was just sitting and singing a gust of wind came after Naruto falls into a while pool and Naruto doesn't know how he got to Soul society! So will Yachiru find a way to get him back into his own dimension? Or will sparks fly? Find out!

* * *

Chapter 1: The meeting

Naruto's POV

Jariya and I were finally having a real action-like mission! It was sunny but, we were battling a bunch of Sound Village scum...

"Naruto What ever you do, don't fall into that lake you hear me!" Of coarse Jariya knew about the swirling whirlpool which I had overlooked of coarse...

I jumped onto the water obtaining balance and then using a water jutsu..., "Water style; Giant Vortex Jutsu!" I called out...

"No Naruto!" Jariya called as I fell straight into the whirlpool...

* * *

Yachiru's POV

I sat near a tree trying to cheer myself up because nobody remembered my birthday, I was singing to myself to make the pain go away..., "I wait for the postman to bring me a letter. And I wait for the good Lord to make me feel better. And I carry the weight of the world on my shoulders. Family in crisis that only grows older why'd you have to go? Why'd you have to...?" I notice a giant gust of wind appear and a boy with blond hair is in the middle of it! I rush over and get him out but as I did the gust stops... He had three thin, black stripes on both sides of his cheeks... He was wearing a strange outfit though..., "Um... Hello any there? Are you alive?" I said in a sweet genital voice... 'He did look kind of cute...' I thought to myself and giggled...

His eyes then opened in shock, "Where am I? Who are you?" He asked looking confused, of course most new souls to this world are.

"It's rude to ask someone their name before saying your own but, my name is Yachiru and you're in soul society! Are you feeling okay you all of the sudden appeared out of no wear! You got here through some gust of wind!" I said sort of excited, why am I excited? I calmed myself down as I listened to what he had to say.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm in Soul society? I could have sworn I was near the out skirts of the rain village..." He really was a new confused soul, our villages were really like cities like in carrot top's world. Though normally people from Earth come here not other dimensions...

"You must have past away then in your other world..." I said looking away as I set him down near the tree...

"Uh... Passed away? That's not right I only fell into a whirlpool!" he looked sad, he really thinks he's dead in that world... Maybe he really isn't dead maybe just lost in a time stream?

"A big whirlpool right...? Hum... Maybe it was destiny you come here like a mission from an angel or something..." I paused and was about to say more but he cut me off.

"That's impossible! This isn't real this is just some strange dream and when I open my eyes I'll be in the rain village!" This kid was starting to annoy me but, I sot of took pity for him, he's lost and scared.

"Naruto calm down why don't we just go talk to Unohana or something she'll probably know what's up..." Once again he cut me off.

"Isn't there like a science center 'cause they may know..."

I cut him off immediately, "Unless you want Mayuri to cut out your insides and turn you into mush! Trust me I think medical center is much better!!!" Mayuri was demented he loved to experiment until his guinea pig turned into mush!

"Okay..." Naruto said blushing all of the sudden, "you remind me of one of my friends... Her name was Sakura Haruno..." Sakura what a fitting name for a crazy person if she wasreally like me...

"Hun...? Why is that?" I asked turning towards him while we were walking.

"Well she also has pink hair, and she always knows what to do in certain situations..." He looked happy now, sort of calmed down.

"Thanks! Oh one minute...!" I walked over to the gate keeper to the seretei, "Hiato-Kun Please open the gate I have a friend we need to see Unohana please! I won't be going out of here for a while anyway..." I said taking a deep breath

"Okay Yachiru!"

"Yachiru...! Why did you run off like that I was about to come and find you!" Said a voice I remember from this morning...


	2. Yachiru's hormones Kick in

Shinigami and Ninja don't mix!

Wow I was thinking today about Naruto and Bleach all in one and I was thinking that Yachiru has a crush on like nobody so... Here's the couple... YachiruxNaruto!!!! What's Kenpachi thinking?

Description: Naruto and Yachiru meet one day (A/N Yachiru is like now... 14 and Naruto is 14 as well) While Yachiru was just sitting and singing a gust of wind came after Naruto falls into a while pool and Naruto doesn't know how he got to Soul society! So will Yachiru find a way to get him back into his own dimension? Or will sparks fly? Find out!

Disclaimer: Does it look like I own bleach or Naruto?

* * *

Chapter 2: Yachiru's hormones kick in!

"Oh hello Kenny!" I said in my enthusiastic voice.

"Who's this? A friend from the outskirts of the rugankai or something?" Kenpachi said poking Naruto in the forehead.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto said with a happy expression on his face.

"Ah. Just as jumpy as Yachiru is how funny! It's amazing your not effected by my spiritual pressure." Kenpachi looked as if he wanted to fight I could see it in his eyes...

"Kenny, Naruto is not looking for a fight so please don't hurt him!" I said with a big eyed puppy expression...

"What ever... Oh and Yachiru don't get to attached..." Kenpachi said as he took his leave...

I walked inside and began to look around when I saw Carrot top! aka. Ichigo Kurosaki..., "Hey Carot top!"

"Yachiru why'd you run off like that? It's as if we forgot something important like your birthday or something..."

"Err... Uh... No carrot top!"I said and gave him a miner head concussion and then muttered under my breath, "Bastard..."

"Yachiru it's your birthday today and everyone forgot right?" Naruto said and then pulled out something shiny.

"What's that...?" I said with wonder stopping in my tracks.

"It used to be my friend's her name was Tsunade... She said it would bring good luck to me or something..." Naruto said looking down at the sparkling red pendent. It had small engravings in it which meant "let your spirit never die"

"Arigeto Naruto-kun..." I said as he handed it to me. It took the shape of a star. It's beautiful crimson color could put anyone into awe.

"Don't mention it!" Naruto said as I put the necklace on... All of the sudden I heard a loud crash and I needed to see what It was...

I walked into a very dark office which I was sure was 11th division..., "Hello?" No answer, "OKAY I'M JUST GONNA HAVE TO BANKAI ALL OF YOUS OUT OF MY ROOM!!! I'M NOT IN THE MOOD FOR THIS!!!"

"Yachiru relax it'll be okay!" Naruto claimed making sure she doesn't do anything stupid...

"YACHIRU! WTF is going on here?"

"Oh hi Kenpachi my electricity must have gone out again!"

"What did you just call me?"

"I said Kenpachi, that's your name isn't it?"

"WHAT HAPPENED TO THE ADORABLE GIRL THAT WAS THE MOST HYPER THING IN THE WORLD?"

"She got hormones... Now get out of my room I need to think..." Yachiru turned to naruto whom was now backed up against a wall with a scared expression, "Get up retard..."

"Y...Yes m..Mame..." Naruto ran out of the room and to his surprise Yachiru had calmed down and was now... Sleeping?

To be continued!

* * *

LarvaxMiyu31: So many storys to work on! Well here this chapter I hope you enjoyed 


	3. The Party and joining the 11th squad

_"Shhh Kariko's__ asleep..." said a woman with long pink hair_

_"How long has she been asleep?" said a man with short black hair._

_"Just a little while..." The woman said._

_"Lenne do you hear that?" the man said refering to the explosion that was just heard._

_"Kenny, it's probably just a couple of kids messing with fireworks like a couple of days ago." Lenne said rocking her small child_

_"I don't know it just..." There was another explosion..., "Lenne I'm gonna look outside kay?" _

_"Fine... I don... AHH" The ground began to shake beneath her feet and all of the sudden the ground popped open and then it exploded..._

"AHH!" I yelled when I awaoke from my dream... 'it was just another nightmare' I thought to myself... I sat up and thought for a moment, that's when I came to think of how Naruto could be of some use around here. I looked at my clock and noticed it was 6:30 pm. and on it was a note...

"Hey Yachiru when you wake up you have to report to the room where most meetings are held with captains, there is something that conserns you in the room. Kennpachi"

I got out of bed and walked to my closet. I picked out a pair of jeenes and a random shirt that litterally says "Born to be random". I then walked out of the room and down to the meeting hall...

When I reached the room it was closed so of coarse I opened it and all of the sudden...

"SUPRIZE!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY YACHIRU!" Everyone yelled.

The room was filled with streamers, balloons, birthday banners, and lots of cakes and... Presents!! I almost started crying because I thought everyone had forgotten my birthday!

"Thought we'd forgotten your birthday right?" Kenpachi said laughing

"Yachiru I can't believe I actually tricked you!" Ichigo said with a huge smile

"Yeah, yeah what ever so what to do at my own b-day party?"

"Well Yachiru you can't get drunk obviously" Rangiku said

"I don't think I'd want to." I said laughing

"So it looks like no one really forgot yur birthday after all" Naruto said with a big smile.

"Hey Kenpachi I just got an idea on what Naruto could do to be of some use to us... He could join our squad and then if we find a way for him to get back he can just go back but, the point is he won't just sit around all day get it?"

"Fine... Also Yachiru are you okay?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't know but you look sick"

"I...Ah ah Achu!" I sneezed! I rubbed my nose..., "I'm fine... now let party!"

After a couple hours of parting I fell asleep...

The next morning...

"Naruto you need to get up!"

"It's 4 in the morning why?"

"You can't survivve a day in the 11th squad without the proper training!" Yachiru said laughing

"So what do I need to do?"

"Only a 12 mile jog and... wait that's girls training... You need to jog 25 miles and beat up a big hollow then your done for the day!"

"What the heck is a hollow?"

"It's a big black monster that tries to kill everyone" I laughed.

"As Shikamaru says... What a drag"

TBC

* * *

Basically the next chapter I write will be about the training and how Naruto's first day in 11th squad works out...

Here's a small 3 line preview

"OH THE AGONY!!"

"C'mon Naruto it's only 25 miles with no break I've done worse!"

"THE PAIN!!"


	4. First day in the 11th squad

Shingami and Ninja don't mix

LarvaxMiyu: Sorry this took so long! Don't kill me!

Chapter 4: First Day in 11th squad.

Yachiru's POV.

It's funny how I only met Naruto about a day ago but, it's as if we've been best friends since birth. I wish, the world could be like that, and at the same time I've always enjoyed watching other's pain. It was this pain I'd watched that allowed me to survive.

I looked up at Naruto who was dressed in our robes; it was actually weird he looked kind of cute. With his rose colored cheeks and his spiky blond hair. He really wasn't like any of the other shinigami in our world. I giggled, "So Naruto-Kun, are you ready?" I asked prepared for a sigh and an 'I really don't want to do this...' line.

"I can do this, no sweat!" He said raising his hands above his head. "In my world I'm going to be the next Hokage! I can do anything!" He responded laughing, he then began to stretch.

"Good" I said as I calmly walked over, I fixed my hair out of my face and laughed. 'Does he actually think he can do this without a sweat? I used to be huffing in air quite loudly as I went after the grand fisher.' Of course that was years ago, I'm much stronger now.

Naruto's POV.

'Alright so I have to do a twenty-five mile jog and beat a big black monster right? No sweat… hopefully' I thought to myself, I took a deep breath and Yachiru showed me the points in which I was supposed to run.

"It's from the eleventh squad boundary lines all the way around the Seretei twice and then you fight a pretty basic hallow." She paused; she was much cuter than Sakura though when explaining a direction, that's for sure. "Still think you won't pass out?" She asked with a light giggle.

"Of course I won't pass out, I'm much stronger than I look" I retorted lightly, no wonder everyone was surprised at her angry attitude yesterday; she's so sweet and jumpy!

She laughed a little louder, "I sure hope so, Kenpachi could probably beat the snot out of you." She paused and her smile faded slightly, "Of course I wouldn't let him…" She shook her head slightly and turned back to me.

"So when do I start?" I asked really hyped up. I felt a huge rush of adrenaline rushing through my veins, it's been a while since I've had a good work out anyway, and those sound ninja don't really put up much of a fight anyway!

"Right…" She paused, "about, now" She said as she raced off. I fought through some wind and finally caught up to her. Her speed was amazing, I've never actually tried running this fast before. "Naruto, watch out for the obstacles okay" She said as she jolted at least three yards ahead.

'How does she run that fast?' I thought as I struggled to even catch up. Soon she seemed to disappear, her speed was amazing. I tried running even faster but, my body wouldn't allow me, what's going on? Suddenly there were weapons flying out of nowhere! They looked like kunai but, they were going so fast it was hard to see. Then I saw Yachiru just in front of me, "Oh the agony!" I huffed as I continued to run.

"C'mon Naruto, it's only twenty-five miles with no break, I've don't worse." Yachiru replied, she seemed as though she'd not even ran an inch, she wasn't sweating and she didn't even seem to have tired a bit.

"The pain!" I shouted, I felt my leg muscles contract, what's happening? I suddenly collapsed and everything went black…

Yachiru's POV.

I came to an abrupt stop as I saw Naruto collapse. I looked down on him with pity, "Well you made it twenty-four miles, you were so close Naruto" I said laughing, He probably didn't even realize it but, he had ran so fast that it caused him to collapse from the pain, of course this was caused by his muscles contracting thus making the pain even worse if he dragged himself on. Kenny always said I'd make a good medic but, fighting was more of my style.

I walked over and picked the blond up, 'Nice job we're only about a few yards away from the medic center' I thought to myself. Actually it was really convenient for me. So I walked past the third squad and made my way to fourth squad medic center.

"Yachiru, what happened?" Hanataro asked when he saw Naruto passed out in my arms. He had a worried look on his face, though that was the expression Hanataro had when he wasn't smiling.

"He just fainted, I want to make sure he's okay" I said as I walked over the Unohana's room. I never really noticed how far her room was from the entrance until now. "Unohana?" I asked peering into her medical room. There was no sign of her. Then I felt a light tap on my shoulder, I looked up and it was Gin.

Gin had come back from Aizen's hell house about two years ago, really without Aizen around he was really nice, and he actually showed his eyes; which were a crimson and brown color. In fact he's madly in love with Rangiku-Chan, I remember when I used to call her such degrading names, and I still call her big booby-San when I feel like it. Though I really don't understand why Rangiku-Chan is so hesitant when Gin is around, it's almost as if she resents him. Though I really can't blame her, she used to cry herself to sleep every night. She blamed herself for Gin becoming corrupt but, really Gin just wanted to keep her safe so he gave his soul to Aizen. Gin had later escaped; I think he went through the same hell as Rangiku though as well. It's weird though I haven't seen Rangiku in months!

"Who are you looking for Yachiru?" Gin asked in a polite and playful tone. It's funny I really used to be afraid of Gin but, now I find him a lot more comforting that baldy-Kun.

"Unohana, you haven't seen her have you?" I asked hoping he'd point me into the right direction, I was really hoping Naruto was going to be fine though.

"She's over in the children's infirmary." Gin replied with a happy smile and looked up, "Rangiku just had her baby" My eyes widened at his last sentence.

"What, when did this happen?" I asked. I was always the last to hear about things. It was so unfair, people think just because I'm younger everything is too risqué for me.

"Haven't you noticed she's been gone for about forty weeks? I thought Kenpachi told you…" Gin replied shaking his head…

"It's okay, I really have to take my friend to see Unohana, and I'll talk to you later!" I said as I waved bye and hurried to the children's infirmary. Of course it was in the opposite direction of Unohana's office, how convenient.

3 minutes later…

I had finally reached my destination, I saw Unohana talking to Rangiku who was holding a small blanket…

"Rangiku I'm sure you must already know the dangers…" Unohana started but then saw me as I entered the room. "We'll continue our conversation later okay…" She finished.

"Unohana I was wondering if you could check on Naruto, he sort of fainted during our morning jog…" I said and felt a sweat drop fall down my head.

"Sure Yachiru" She said as she took Naruto and placed him in a bed, it was interesting though seeing Rangiku holding a baby…

"Rangiku can I see the baby?" I asked really egger to see. I saw her smile as she shifted the baby to the side a bit more and lowered it. "Awe!" I said in a high pitched voice. "Is it a boy or girl, what's its name?" I asked, I really wanted to know everything!

"Her name is Kisana" She said rocking her baby. Kisana had silver hair and deep blue eyes, she was absolutely adorable!

Naruto's POV.

"Ugh" I moaned in pain as I tried to sit up. My legs felt like crap, and I just wanted to die! Yeah, maybe overestimating myself wasn't such a good idea.

"Maybe if you had saved some of your stamina you could have gotten through Yachiru's morning jog." Unohana said looking at a bunch of charts.

"What happened?" I asked wincing at the pain in my legs. Why did everything have to hurt so much? I haven't hurt like this since Tsunade got me to bet that I could learn the rasengan in less than three days, yeah not such a good idea.

"You just bruised your knee's a bit from your fall and your muscles actually are trying to heal from the strain put on them…" Unohana explained not even looking in my general direction. I closed my eyes and groaned.

"How long until I should be fine?" I asked trying not to show how weak I felt.

"A few hours of sleep should help…" She said as she left the room… And that's what I did, I slept, and may I say sleeping has never felt so nice in my entire life!

LarvaxMiyu: Yeah it's been a while hasn't it? Have you enjoyed this chapter? Please tell me your thoughts and maybe I'll tell you the plans for this story if your review amuses me… Just kidding! I know my writing style has changed a lot in the past four months but, I hope you enjoy having longer and much better written chapters from here on out, though because of my Naruto story "My life as a member of the Akatsuki" Updating might be a bit later than every two week's but, hey it's something right?


	5. Beyond the reaches of my Imagination

Shingami and Ninja don't mix

LarvaxMiyu: Sorry this took so long! Don't kill me!

Chapter 5: Beyond the reaches my imagination

Yachiru's POV.

I was sitting on my bed, laptop in hand. It was very hot today, so most people went out for training, except for me of coarse. I have always been sensitive to the sun, sunburn was not a friend of mine. I opened my laptop and it began to load, it had been a while since I'd done any work on my computer anyway. Once it was finished loading I clicked to my documents to see the stories i had began to write. There was Days of Fire; a story I began to write, sort of like a diary though, what did they call that... A memoir or something right? Then there was Fire and Ice; the story of two opposites who find they are more alike then they think, lastly I had written maybe only a few chapters of Starlight; it was suppose to be the story of a girl who thought she had been forsaken by her friends and family. She ran away in search of people who accept her... 'Wasn't there more to the story than that?' I thought to myself clicking on the file.

San a girl of only fourteen leaves her home in search of who she really was, after leaving she comes to a town called Starlight where she begins to have dreams of her first memories. She also begins to have dreams of the future, while she's there she meets a man with whom she immediately falls in love with... I stopped reading, 'So childish, I really am a sucky writer' I deleted the file and brought up a new doc. I began to write, There was once a time when everything went according to plan, there was once time when everything made sense. I tried to figure out why everything had to run so smoothly, and when I found the truth I died. Sometimes the truth is more dangerous than the lie. I stopped writing again and saved the document. 'For once I have a good idea' Being a teenager I always had romance stories in my head, however the whole love at first sight bullshit phase is over. I never really believed in love at first sight, I believed love was magical but mysterious. Falling in love with a random stranger is stupid and pointless but at the same time I always found love was stupid, love never lasts.

I wondered to the Internet where I engaged myself in noneducational, meaningless, and retarded, but addictive games. I played Mario paint for over three hours before wondering over to youtube. From there I watched a listened to my favorite band Alesana. 'I'd push you away but you are the only thing I know, I can't help believing in you... the idea of beauty leaves me enslaved, say you'll stay for tonight and I promise you this will be the last.' I was thinking about the lyrics to Not A Single Word About This. I often thought of Alesana's lyrics, they were interesting they actually made an album that was inspired by Greek myths. 'I curse the day my dream became my descent suddenly, I long for you, my only love' I love all of their songs, they are beautiful works of art...

I steeped away from my irrelevant thoughts and looked outside. Kenpachi was trying to teach naruto how to use a katana since he really has no powers that are considered "Shinigami like" It was fun though watching him train in all, he has so much determination, sort of like a gerbil on a wheel trying to get some alfalfa. I wish I could be training to but I know the sun is bad for me, I can last an hour in the sun out without catching on fire, not literally of coarse.

There was this part of me, I didn't know what it really was but, it made me feel strange when I'm around Naruto, is there something wrong with me? Rangiku says that when you get to a certain age you begin to get strange hormones, I still don't get what she means. I shut off my laptop and looked around my room, the walls were painted blue, I had a black desk which contained books, pencils, some weapons, a hair brush, you know the necessities. Though I felt as though something was missing. Everything seemed in order but, was something really missing. I looked though my dresser and in my closet, everything was here... I looked at my books... 'Oh my god... I'm missing Vampire Kisses Two: Kissing Coffins!!!' Vampire kisses was my favorite book, vampires my favorite mythical creatures and some romance with the huge crazy mishaps without the gore! Everyone thinks I'm the girl who was found in blood but yet I love books with crazy suspense but with no gore, only some minor violence though makes a book really interesting. It's like with the series Twilight, I couldn't read it through though, I found it too... Happy Bella gets everything she wants, and nothing really, really bad happens to her! It's ot fair, love isn't suppose to work out the first time... 'Damn I'm going crazy again...' I looked around again and noticed a note on Vampire Kisses; the first book. Yachiru, I took Vampire kisses two, hope you don't mind -Rangiku. no wonder...

My stress finally calmed down after about two minutes, and I got back into bed. I was still tired from yesterday... I knew I shouldn't have listened to Kenpachi when he said I should join in on their stupid battling tournament 'Ugh, Guys are so weird, how do they have so much strength when they are being cocky but so weak when they are thinking? I closed my eyes and began to dream.

"Yachiru I found a way back, I want to thank you for your hospitality." Naruto said as he began to walk away.

"Stop, Naruto do you really have to go now" I turned my head my cheeks were flushed, "Please don't leave yet, how about tomorrow? Please don't leave me Naruto I..." My brain was aching, this all seemed so real. Am I still dreaming, why do I still feel so much pain?

"I have to go my friends are back there, what if they are in trouble" He said, it reminded me too much of final fantasy X in the end when Tidus was leaving. I shook my head to his response. "Please understand the longer I stay here the more people become attached. I am not of your world." He said shaking his head. He turned and began to walk to a swirling vortex.

"I love you" I said, I wasn't thinking, what am i talking about? I hate love I can't bare the thought of it, love never works it... but why do I feel like I'm dying slowly. Is this how Bella and Raven felt when their boyfriend left, like they couldn't live?

He turned his head as I ran to him, "I..."

"Yachiru, Yachiru"I heard a voice call, "Get up"

"Are you okay?" Asked another voice.

My vision was a blur at first when I awoke, when my eyes came to I was surrounded by Rangiku, Kenpachi, Gin, Byakuya, Naruto, and even baldy-kun... "What's wrong?" I asked looking at the worried expressions on everyone's face.

"Yachiru, you've been crying and yelling in your sleep" Rangiku said, "Your words were much to mumbled to be able to make them out though. Are you okay?" She asked.

'I was crying? How childish of me, it was only a dream but, why? Why did I have a dream like that? I don't love Naruto right? Right?' I didn't know. Could I be falling in love? 'No it's impossible... He's not of this world' I stopped thinking and began to speak, "I'm fine really" Everyone sighed in relief. Soon everyone left the room... except Naruto.

"Yachiru you were having a nightmare... You're not okay" Naruto said looking downwards.

"Nightmares are only figments of the mind, they are nothing more than fears to be honest, that dream wasn't as crazy as I may have portrayed it..." I hate to lie... he was right it was scary and he's right I'm not okay. I still haven't really grasped the fact that I'm a teenager yet have I? Having nightmares are normal right? Just like having mood swings... This is strange I couldn't have even imagined my fate... It's too far beyond the reaches of my imagination...

To Be Continued.


	6. Snow Day

Shinigami and Ninja Don't Mix

Chapter 6: Snow Day

I sighed deeply as I finished training the next day. For some reason lately I've been so tired. Often I start to wonder why so many things must happen at once. For example, my birthday and Naruto coming along on the same day when I thought everyone just forgot about me. Geez, I've got too much stress on my hands. Maybe… maybe it's time for a break. Wait… what am I saying break? That's stupid, maybe I'm stupid… I shook my head and tried to focus for once. Things had been very quiet around here.

"YACHIRU!!!" Yelled a familiar voice. I guess I spoke too soon. I heard a sudden bump then and then some laughs, followed by an, "I'm okay!" I assumed Naruto had hit another wall. He walked into my room with a large grin on his face. Of couse he could've just been trying to hide the face he just ran into a wall with the little grin.

"Hey Narutard. What's up?" I smiled some as I looked at him. God his smile is gorgeous. Wait… I shouldn't be thinking that. Right? Right?! Ehhh… maybe I am crazy.

"Hey…" he made a fake sad face, "That's not very nice!" he said and laughed a bit. He then wrapped his arm about my neck, "C'mon!"

I blushed some, "I never said I was nice! And...W-where are you taking me?!" I asked kind of confused. Oh, god I was so close to him now. I could easy just lean over and… no, no, no! There must be something wrong with me. Maybe I have some mental condition.

Naruto smiled more, "Duh, don't you know what today is?" he asked her in a kind of hyper tone, then again, he was always like this. I blushed more as he led me away from my room and out the building.

"No…" I replied after a little pause of silence. I really didn't even know what the date was to begin with. What could he possibly be talking about.

He laughed some, "Winter Solstice." he said with a smile, "That and… IT'S SNOWING!" He smiled as they got outside. It really was snowing. But… I'd only been inside for an hour, or maybe two. How could I have not noticed this? I smiled though as I watched the snow gently fall to the ground. Snow was so innocent, so pure, so wonderful.

"Wow." I whispered and walked forward some to go more to the larger piles of snow, but ended up tripping over the steps, since I didn't actually know they were there.

"Whoa, careful." Naruto said, grabbing me by the wrist so I didn't fall and hurt myself. He pulled me back, but a little too close, I could feel his hot breath on my face. We both seemed to blush this time. He looked away, "Uh…" he picked up some snow from the ground and threw it in my face.

"Hey! That's not very nice!" she said and threw some snow back at him. This was going to become a very dangerous snow ball fight, I just know it.

"I never said I was nice!" he said in a mocking tone as we continued throwing snow at each other.

*Two Hours Later*

I was freezing cold by the time we were done. We now sat inside wrapped with blankets and some nice hot chocolate in our hands. My nose was a little runny and I shivered a lot. Naruto didn't look as bad as I did, but hey, maybe he can withstand the cold better than I could. My lips were also very chap from the cold whether. "Tthhat wwwaaasss ffuuunn." I said but stuttered a lot from the fact I was so cold.

"Rrellax" his stutter wasn't as bad, he scooted closer to me then, "I tthinnk if we get closer together… oour booodddy hheat wwilll wwarrmm uus" he said with a soft smile.

I blushed a deep red, "Oh… yeah I guess…" I tried hard not to stutter from the cold for a second, I succeeded. I was about ready to pass out though. I was still so tired from earlier.

Naruto smiled more, "You tired?" he asked in his seemingly innocent and friendly voice. His eyes were so heart warming.

I nodded some and sighed slightly, "Yes… thhattt I aaamm." I said, stuttering more towards the end.

He smiled and took me into his arms then, "Rest then, I'll keep you warm" he said smiling even more so.

I blushed an even deeper red, "Uuuh- ooh-oookay…" I stuttered from more nervousness than cold, but… he was so comfortable and before I knew it I'd fallen asleep on him… After a few hours then I woke up… "AHH!!!!" I screamed loudly when I saw…

TBC


End file.
